


Diners, Drive Ins, and Masturbation

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Guy reminisces about the one time he hooked up with his dear friend, Gordon Ramsay.
Relationships: Guy Fieri/Gordon Ramsay
Kudos: 1





	Diners, Drive Ins, and Masturbation

Guy let out a shaky breath and wiped sweat off his greasy forehead as he thought about his former lover, Gordon fucking Ramsay. He remembered the night where he and Gordon got in on, it was a night he'd never forget. So hot, so intense, so utterly delicious. Guy felt his leather pants tighten and he finished eating his cannoli and went into his room. He took off his flame bowler shit, caressing the crusty hairs on his chest. Guy palmed himself through his pants and let out a grunt as he fumbled with the button and zipper and finally was able to pull the skin tight pants off of his curvy hips.

He released a guttural groan as he wrapped his sausage fingers around his big, fat, juicy cock and pumped it a few times until it was fully erect. Guy shivered with arousal as he stroked his gigantic penis, pre cum dripping out of the head. He thought of Gordon ramming him until he came in his thicc ass and Guy flicked his wrist faster.

"O-oh, oh panini!" Guy squeezed his eyes shut and moaned as his warm, sticky cum spewed out of his monster dick and onto the floor underneath him.

"Heheh." He put himself away and licked his cum off the floor, licking his lips and going 'mmm' before grabbing another cannoli.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed, i put a lot of hard work into this <3


End file.
